(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer readable medium storing a program for processing information.
(ii) Related Art
In a variety of available techniques, encoded information such as a barcode is attached to a medium such as printing paper or a ticket body and information related to the medium or an image printed on the medium is acquired by reading the encoded information.